


【全員】對話體 - 貴圈真亂

by syelleangle



Series: 【全員】對話體+論壇體 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黑子的籃球
Genre: Gen, 友情向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syelleangle/pseuds/syelleangle
Summary: 搞笑向，匯集所有你想得到和想不到的CP事前聲明，此為【全員向】作品，主題是討論黑籃「貴圈真亂」的狀態不是CP向（這裡出場的人物沒有一個是同性戀的意思）但是他們在討論跟CP相關的話題因此，無特定CP雖然知道我說話有矛盾但是看到這裡已經覺得雷的人就關閉頁面罷……
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Aomine Daiki & Kise Ryouta & Midorima Shintarou & Murasakibara Atsushi
Series: 【全員】對話體+論壇體 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856269





	1. 角色與CP的需求與供應問題

赤司：聽說今天我們的贊助商出了新周邊

綠間：這句話為什麼要另開新群組說？

赤司：因為這回有火神的份

青峰：每回都有他啦

黃瀨：哎呀，小青峰你嫉妒了？

青峰：我只是想知道什麼時候會是只有我們六人的組合

黑子：大概只有帝光篇出場的時候吧

桃井：重點是，沒有火火的話，就不能滿足市面上大多數腐女的要求呀

青峰：腐女真是很麻煩耶

綠間：咳，桃井，這句話能不能不要在我們面前說？

紫原：就是，CP黨亂起來的時候會殺人

青峰：你就算了吧，紫原，我的支持者基本上把我和這部戲裡面的多數人都搭配過了

紫原：嘛，我的確是只有室仔或者是赤仔啦

赤司：這句話真是輪不到你來說，青峰

黑子：沒錯，至少你多數是擔當進攻角色，哪裡像我和赤司君

赤司：我什麼都沒說

黑子：算我多事，但是該說的話還是要說

黑子：誰叫我和赤司君的配搭也是一邊倒的大比數勝出

赤司：……

黑子：看來我只有總攻和總受可以選擇，而且是後者的情況比較多

桃井：有沒有人給我關注一下冷CP黨的感受？

黃瀨：小桃的CP是什麼？

黃瀨：話說我也是有很多選擇呢，這叫什麼？雙刀嗎？

黑子：閉嘴，黃瀨君

黑子：那只是代表你的角色設定可攻可受而已

黑子：太差勁了，憑什麼用身高說話

紫原：哎，聽室仔說似乎不是用身高決定CP，而是每人都有不同的萌點呢

紫原：看看綠色那一位就知道了

黑子：也是呢……

綠間：喂，我一開始只是想說桃井的話讓我很尷尬なのだよ

綠間：不要給我胡亂想像！

青峰：想太多的人是你

青峰：不過是有人借機發洩不滿而已

赤司：話可不能亂說，我不介意粉絲有豐富的想像力

赤司：畢竟，這也是我選擇的編劇帶來的問題，我必須負責

赤司：但是，對於不平等的待遇，我有權發表意見

黑子：換言之，若是青峰君當初不亂說話，那麼這場爭執就不會出現

黃瀨：所以說，小赤司不介意別人意*******淫你跟別人XXOO？

赤司：視*********奸我也見過，意*******淫算什麼

赤司：何況，嚴格來說，我和黑子也是擁有龐大後宮族群的人

青峰：炫耀的傢伙

赤司：有意見的話你也來當受的主役如何？

桃井：堅決維護冷CP族群的權益！（揮旗子）

青峰：我雖然知道你在想什麼CP，但是說出來會有人因羞恥而死，你就別說了

綠間：我才不會因羞恥而死なのだよ

青峰：好吧，他跳出來自己認下了

青峰：相比起來，我旁邊那一位終於搞明白我們在說什麼，臉紅得不像話的模樣真丟人

青峰：不過是被配CP

黑子：的確，火神君的臉比1 on 1的時候紅上了三倍

火神：青峰！黑子！

青峰：哈？

火神：不要亂說話！

青峰：嘛——你現在看起來的確挺有當受君的樣子

火神：我明明就是可攻可受！

黑子：火神君，不是你是可攻可受，而是有些人幻想你是攻，有些人覺得你是受

黃瀨：哎呀，我差點以為小火神當眾出櫃了

紫原：你就當是唄

黑子：有時候出現光影組3P的時候，都只有我和火神君當受的樣子呢

青峰：你是在不滿什麼

黑子：沒事，就是在想「憑什麼只有青峰君和紫原君很少當受方」而已

青峰：反過來還能看嗎？

火神：我這個當事人還什麼都沒說，話都被你們說光了

桃井：我對逆CP不感興趣但可以接受，重申，維護冷CP族群的權益！

黃瀨：小桃是傳說中的雜食黨呢

桃井：愈是冷CP，在發掘萌點的時候便令人愈興奮

青峰：喂喂，說清楚，我們可不是彎的也不是腐男

紫原：那你聊得這麼起勁做什麼？

紫原：綠仔那種才是真正的直男反應吧

赤司：我倒是覺得綠間是那種被周圍的人多說幾句自己就會亂想的類型

綠間：赤司，別添亂なのだよ

赤司：你敢威脅我，我就把你的CP都拉進來群組裡面

綠間：我也可以做相同的事なのだよ

赤司：放心，你做不到，超過群組人數上限了

黑子：赤司君能夠用自豪的語氣應付粉絲們的想像真是了不起

赤司：因為這一點也包括在我的角色設定裡面

赤司：也代表了別人對我的喜愛之情

赤司：反正被人叫了三年「赤司大人」或是被成立了什麼「赤司教」的

赤司：羞恥心這種東西還是早點丟掉比較好

赤司：更何況你在各CP黨眼裡還比我受歡迎來著

青峰：赤司，哲他只是想說你臉皮真厚

赤司：……

黑子：青峰君你這黑皮去死

青峰：你跟綠間組CP啦？怎麼會說「去死」

紫原：點蠟燭

赤司：提案，得意忘形的主攻方該被燒死

黑子：和議

綠間：……贊成

火神：燒死吧！

黃瀨：（我是來看戲的）贊成！

紫原：（不亂說話做個路人多好）怎樣也好啦

桃井：看不起冷CP的傢伙也去死！支持！

青峰：根本沒人關注過你喜歡的冷CP！？

青峰：為什麼只針對我一個？！

赤司：因為你老是當攻方

黑子：我不討厭被當成受方，但是我討厭有人只想當攻方

紫原：你真的該學學我的生活方式，你瞧我也不會被罵

綠間：只揭別人錯處的男人最差勁了

黃瀨：（故意的拋媚眼）誰叫你花心？

火神：一邊傳訊息一邊嘲笑別人的傢伙得到這個下場只是活該而已

青峰：受歡迎是我的錯嗎？！！！！

黑子：明明不是人氣NO.1就該閉嘴了

黑子：你當初不扯開話題到CP黨那邊的話，我們就會只是在討論周邊商品

黑子：所以說，你活該

綠間：話說回來，赤司，你本來是想討論周邊商品的什麼問題？

赤司：……

赤司：抱歉，我忘了

赤司：都怪青峰

赤司：燒死他

青峰：這個也好那個也好全都跟我一點關係也沒有啊混帳！

青峰：醜女都怪你亂說話！

桃井：哈，誰叫你看不起腐女

FIN.


	2. 制造CP的責任所屬問題

青峰：喂，被你們這樣投訴下去，哪些支持你們當受方的粉絲要怎麼辦？！

綠間：喂，「你們」是指誰？

青峰：包括你在內

綠間：去死！

青峰：那也不能否認你的最大粉絲群是X綠

綠間：你敢把那個字說出來就真的給我去死なのだよ

赤司：我會替你報仇的

黑子：就是，都說了我們不是討厭當受方，只是討厭你這種不想當受的攻方而已

赤司：我不偏坦任何一邊的粉絲群，但是你惹火了我就是另一回事

赤司：何況，就算我在這裡說兩句，我的粉絲群也不會對我怎樣

紫原：赤仔的話的確沒有說過他不喜歡當受呢

黃瀨：似乎小赤司只要是國王受/女王受都是沒問題

黃瀨：話說，我在別的論壇發帖了呢

黃瀨：有小赤司的粉絲說……

赤司：你說，我不生氣

赤司：我大概也猜到內容

黃瀨：如果有個all赤的粉絲跟你說，我喜歡青赤或綠赤的話，小赤司你會怎樣回應？

綠間：什麼？！！！！

青峰：沒有人問你

赤司：我會說，謝謝她的支持

黃瀨：可她支持你是受方耶

赤司：那麼，為什麼她認為我是受方呢？

赤司：如果她說是因為身高差的話

赤司：很簡單

赤司：把綠間和青峰的腿斬掉就行了

黃瀨：……很可怕的發言呢

黑子：斬掉就不能打籃球了

紫原：糟糕，紫赤的粉絲也不少耶

火神：說實在的，只要不跟赤司說明，萌上他當受方的理由就安全了吧？

青峰：火神你難得聰明一回

火神：不要讓我後悔救了你的腿

火神：我只是想留著它們打籃球而已

青峰：嘛，我就知道你喜歡我

火神：不要省略最後兩個字

黑子：今天青峰君不間斷地制造青火糧，你要讓青黃粉青黑粉青赤粉還有其他青X粉情何以堪？

黑子：不好，自己說完以後突然覺得什麼都是X黑的我跟青X的青峰君互相比較的感覺超糟糕

黑子：抱歉，赤司君，還是把青峰君的腿斬掉吧

青峰：怎麼不見你說要斬掉綠間的腿

黑子：青黑的粉多一點還是綠黑的粉多一點你自己數數

火神：聽起來都是青峰你的不對

青峰：那哲呢？那傢伙可是一直盯著我不放！

綠間：那樣的話，青黑的粉絲會高興死的なのだよ

火神：你復活啦？

綠間：你這樣置身事外沒關係嗎？青火的粉絲群也不少なのだよ

黃瀨：小綠間發作起來可不是小事呢〜〜

綠間：閉嘴，你以為青黃的粉絲很少嗎？

赤司：你忘了青赤

綠間：為什麼赤司你要在這種對話裡刷存在感？ALL赤的粉絲群難道不能滿足你嗎？

青峰：你再說下去我都要以為你在嫉妒青綠的粉絲太少了……

赤司：反正拒絕不了，後宮當然是愈多愈好。

赤司：而且為什麼要單單說ALL赤？我也是有當攻方的時候，比方說赤黑

黑子：為什麼突然提到我的名字…

黑子：為什麼我只有當受的份

黑子：原來我真的只有青黑火黑黃黑赤黑綠黑紫黑ALL黑X黑的份兒…

黑子：我的怨念多得可以淹死奇蹟的世代

黑子：你們要不自救要不自********殺，選一個

火神：冷靜一點，黑子

火神：我都已經學會不去計較青火還是火黑的粉絲多一點啦

火神：你只要選桃井就可以當攻啦

青峰：那樣就是BG不是BL啦，笨神

桃井：哲君來選我吧！

桃井：總之都是一句話，冷CP就是王道，糧少可自產，其他時候自己YY也是不錯的

青峰：所以你日思夜想把腦子燒壞了

桃井：阿大去死！

赤司：青峰你怎麼就不學學紫原的良好品德……

青峰：少來，他只是懶得打字

紫原：我是在和室仔一起看文字直播

紫原：室仔托我傳話，怪眉毛你算漏了火冰

火神：對耶

火神：不過火冰的粉絲數量不算多吧

黑子：嚴格來說，這部戲裡只要是有呼吸的生物都可以湊CP，所以每個CP都有粉絲，只有多或少、熱門冷門的問題。說哪家粉絲不夠多可是大罪一條

黑子：如果我告訴你，火神君和二號也可以有一腿，你會不會昏倒？

火神：……

青峰：咚地一聲他昏倒了，臉色發白，哲你真行

黑子：我就站在旁邊所以我知道他昏倒了，青峰君你搶走我的現場直播難道不覺得羞恥嗎？

青峰：完全不會

青峰：這個時候我是不是該來一個人工呼吸呢？

黑子：想死的話儘管去

黃瀨：有粉絲提議來個2號X青峰，或者是蟬X青峰呢

紫原：口味好重

赤司：不錯

綠間：感覺出了一口惡氣

黃瀨：說實在我覺得挺配的

青峰：現在我想要被人工呼吸了

青峰：來吧，黃瀨！

黃瀨：不要

黃瀨：一點氣氛也沒有

黑子：青峰君你在試圖拆黃黑的CP嗎？

黃瀨：小黑子我對你始終如一！

青峰：黃瀨你花心

黑子：看來黃瀨君是「真．花心」沒錯了

黃瀨：停停停！

黃瀨：現實和幻想世界要分清楚啊！小青峰小黑子

黃瀨：不過我無論是現實還是幻想世界也是很專情

桃井：騙誰呢……

黑子：是青峰君先來的，他已經走火入魔了

黑子：人可以花心也要博愛，黃瀨君被你冷落了正在尋找存在感呢，青峰君

黃瀨：嘛，我不介意3P

紫原：當心潔癖黨

黃瀨：作為追逐小青峰的存在，我不介意別人偷跑，只要自己先追上去就行啦

綠間：剛剛你是不是說過要分清楚幻想和現實？

綠間：還是你是我們當中陷得最深那一個？

赤司：綠間你試圖轉移視線？

赤司：畢竟你也是追逐我的人

綠間：你其實是不甘寂寞？

紫原：綠仔，挑釁赤仔會被斬腿喔

紫原：而且我會嫉妒

黃瀨：夠了！我會說錯話也是你們害的，沒事幹什麼制造粉紅泡泡？！

黑子：黃瀨君其實是腐男子吧？這麼會讀空氣

紫原：咦？我的紫赤段子被無視了…

黃瀨：我受夠你們這群直男了！

青峰：說得你好像彎了一樣

黑子：還有桃井同學在呢

青峰：那傢伙不是女人

桃井：沒關係，只要哲喜歡我就好，黑皮什麼的請去投胎當籃球好了，活該你一天到晚被打

黑子：桃井同學，我在戲裡戲外不是在打籃球就是在搞同性戀，你確定還是要喜歡我？

桃井：那都是編劇的錯！

青峰：嘛，也是，如果哪天我彎了，鐵定都是編劇的錯

赤司：似乎編劇先生提倡的是「人人愛我、我愛人人」的觀念

黃瀨：我家經理人還說只是純商業考慮？

紫原：我傾向是編劇是腐男……

綠間：我以為只是腐女有腐眼なのだよ

黑子：可能只是動畫制作組的錯……

桃井：人人迷上BL的理由不同，不能一概而論

青峰：這時候你倒是變成大師了

青峰：編劇在官方小說裡想把我和你這醜女配CP呢

桃井：那我慶幸我在粉絲眼裡都只有「協助成就阿大和別人的戀情」、「刺激嫉妒心的工具」和「照顧阿大」的份兒

桃井：其實我比較想當在旁邊寫BL的那個路人女

桃井：今天收到不少新段子的投稿

桃井：謝謝各位的熱心幫忙

桃井：特別是哲君和赤司君的推波助瀾幫大忙了

桃井：我這回新稿想寫青峰總受，還要是虐心向的

黃瀨：小桃你的CP果然很冷……

赤司：沒什麼，就是謝謝你讓我想起我本來想說什麼的謝禮

綠間：所以你本來到底想說什麼？

赤司：唔

赤司：打字打到手累，明天再說

綠間：其實你又忘了，是不是？

赤司：拒絕回答

赤司：除非你同意下回出赤綠的CP

赤司：乾脆來個赤ALL的總攻向好了

赤司：無視身高差體型差年齡差什麼的

赤司：就算是對逆，作為當事人還是理應為自己的權益爭取一下的

赤司：咦？

赤司：已經全都下線了？

赤司：一提到總攻就全部跑得跟兔子一樣

赤司：下回我會想想到底要用什麼PLAY折磨他們的

赤司：敬請期待。

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這東西不能多寫，多寫會膩，可是搞半天我發現變成我這一年內對於黑籃各家CP的吐糟了，原來的話題到底跑哪裡去呢？赤司你到底想起來了沒有？！


	3. 番外：受方的問答環節（ALL赤）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 回應讀者提問的一章

黃瀨：小赤司，又有粉絲問你問題啦

赤司：說

黃瀨：她說喜歡你當受的理由是因為你平時高高在上的模樣，令人有種忍不住把你這種心高氣傲的人操哭畫面感太好。你怎樣看？

赤司：這樣啊……其實之前收到的粉絲信裡都有相同看法

赤司：聽著有點可怕

赤司：但是我也挺喜歡弄哭別人的，所以沒關係

黃瀨：弄哭？

赤司：最好是氣得說不出話來那種

赤司：反正平時都是我做主導，事後整回去就行

赤司：我當受方的話到底是誰會倒楣呢？

黃瀨：精疲力盡那種？(笑)

赤司：嘛……

赤司：不過你說的是幻想，對吧？

黃瀨：嗯嗯，只是幻想，粉絲的幻想啦

赤司：那就好

赤司：要知道，如果是你的幻想，那就…

黃瀨：那個點點符號好可怕Σ(ﾟДﾟ)

黃瀨：只是幻想啦

黃瀨：我可以舉手發誓！

黃瀨：不過也是大家的幻想就是了

FIN.


	4. CP本來就是爭得你死我活的事（全員．赤司中心）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不負責任提醒：  
> 這裡目前沒有一個人是同性戀  
> 這次是赤司中心，有提及X赤或赤X的內容（不要問我原因）  
> 雖然沒有特定CP，但是CP感很強  
> 雷者勿看！
> 
> 本文的生母是各位被翻牌的大大！  
> 所以這回是雨露均沾兼沒有特定CP  
> 但作為養母，不知不覺按自己理想培養了也是沒辦法的事！
> 
> 姑且提醒一下作者我的主CP是綠赤綠  
> 盡可能通通踩一下，但關於翻牌題目問題我不能避免地偏了一點點心，所以……我決定不按牌理出牌，反正這文是用來笑的，不要太認真***
> 
> 如果單純只是愛著赤司大大的話應該沒有問題啦

赤司：人呢？

黃瀨：在此！

黃瀨：沙發！

黑子：我在。

黑子：沙發無用。

綠間：…

青峰：點點是什麼意思？不想來就別來

紫原：峰仔吃炸藥啦？

青峰：五月煩死了

桃井：那是因為你又翹部活了！

火神：青峰你又翹部活了？！

青峰：煩死了笨神，還不是因為你找我1on1

火神：我可是看見你在街上亂晃才叫你的！

青峰：誰叫我沒買到麻衣醬的限定版雜誌？！今天真是倒楣透了

火神：為了寫真集而翹部活？你這人真任性

青峰：廢話，麻衣醬的地位哪能跟你比較？

桃井：雖然我很想吃青火糧，但我已經決定了，除非阿大發誓不翹部活，否則我是絕對不會原諒他的。若松前輩快要把我的耳朵震破了，再多的糧食都不能治好我的心靈創傷

黑子：青峰君，趕緊道歉

青峰：才不要！

火神：任性的男人

赤司：那麼，你們又把我置於何地了？

赤司：上回偷跑就算了，這回把我的話當作耳邊風晾在一旁

黃瀨：（尖聲）青峰你是吃了熊心豹子膽了？

黃瀨：怎樣？像不像小赤司？(ゝ∀･)b

綠間：…

黑子：我倒是覺得黃瀨君你是真的吃了熊心豹子膽

黑子：青峰君馬上閉嘴的舉動倒是值得好評

紫原：倒是黃仔你是故意跳過火神不說吧？

紫原：手肘往外拐〜〜

黃瀨：啊啊那是意外

黃瀨：因為我沒辦法想像到小火神被小赤召喝斥的樣子嘛

赤司：黃瀨，你的膽子不小嘛

黃瀨：才沒有

赤司：用不著特地討好我

黃瀨：哪裡，我一向尊敬小赤司你的

赤司：難道不是因為要問我奇怪的問題？

赤司：特地打電話叫我上線，上來一看卻誰都不在，這算是怎麼回事？

桃井：咦？原來是小黃要大家集合的嗎？

黑子：虧我以為是赤司君的召喚

青峰：黃瀨到底在搞什麼？

綠間：…

紫原：綠仔你幹什麼一直在發點點點？

綠仔：…

紫原：咦？名字變了？

綠間：！

綠間：。

紫原：看不懂外星語啦

赤司：算了，大概只是手滑而已

赤司：黃瀨你到底想做什麼？

黃瀨：哎，那個，之前的討論帖裡又有新回覆呢，有兩位小赤司的粉絲問了相同的問題，還有發表了有趣感想，所以我想要當面問問你(ゝ∀･)⌒☆

青峰：搞什麼啊，這樣的話不需要我們也在吧

黑子：黃瀨君只要跟赤司君私聊就好，跟以前一樣

黃瀨：哎呀哎呀，小黑子嫉妒了？

黃瀨：不是啦，這回的問題跟大家也有關係，搞不好會引發世界大戰呢

黃瀨：當面說個明白不好麼？

黑子：不好的預感……

桃井：又是CP相關的問題！？

桃井：糟糕我好興奮！

紫原：怎樣也好啦…

綠間：！？

青峰：不好的預感+1

火神：+2

火神：感覺會被扯進詭異的旋渦圈裡面

黑子：還是出不來的那一種

黃瀨：好啦，光影組停止相聲！問題在此：「請問赤司大人的攻受CP排行前三名是什麼？」

綠間：……

紫原：我也「……」

火神：跟進「……」

青峰：「……」X3

黑子：這個問題真的不好回答呢，我也「……」

桃井：「……」被你們玩壞了啦

桃井：我也很好奇這個問題的答案呢！

黃瀨：哈哈哈，這該怎樣說

黃瀨：我收到問題的時候心臟也是「咚」地來了一下呢

黃瀨：想著要是小赤司說的名字裡沒有我那怎麼辦？（笑）

黃瀨：可是要是來了一個打馬虎眼的答案粉絲也是不會收貨的

黃瀨：所以就當著大家的臉乾脆問清楚小赤司啦

黑子：嘛，能夠被問到「攻受CP」前三位，赤司君也是幸福的人呢

桃井：沒關係！哲君要打起精神反攻回去！

黑子：不做XXOO的時候我多數是攻，但一說到XXOO就變成受…我到底該怎麼辦…

青峰：沒怎麼辦，你又不能改變粉絲的腦洞

青峰：乾脆威脅編劇好了

黑子：我總不可能去威脅粉絲把幻想中的我變成攻吧？

黑子：算了，當受也有好處…

黑子：只要是處於中心地帶的話我可以接受…

赤司：…

赤司：你們又把我置於何地了？

紫原：那個，搞不好大家也在等赤仔你回話

紫原：只是努力說個不停來掩飾心中的不安啦

黃瀨：小紫原你什麼時候get到那個厲害的說話技能的？

紫原：室仔教我的〜

黑子：正題正題

黑子：所以赤司君心裡的攻受前三位是誰？

赤司：這種問題

赤司：總覺得問當事人會變得很奇怪呢

赤司：我又不是真的同性戀

赤司：但又不能否定我們的日常生活對話處處有著同性戀成份，沒有自覺的話還好，一旦有自覺的話，搞不好會全員變成同性戀者

赤司：所以我該怎樣回答？

赤司：這個問題往深處想想，就是「假設我會想要作為 **何種角色** 跟 **誰** 談戀愛」吧？

赤司：說不定認真回答的話會有不好的效果

黑子：換言之，就是強迫赤司君有自覺地去想像答案，結果也有可能因此陷入同性戀的怪圈裡的意思？

黃瀨：我就覺得有自覺不是什麼大問題，只是要是大家也有自覺的話……

桃井：如何分配也是一個問題呢

桃井：赤司君只有一個哇！

桃井：話說不在這個群組裡面的人選也可以嗎？

桃井：聽說洛山那邊的X赤或赤X也很受歡迎，甚至還有獅子X芝娃娃或者是芝娃娃X獅子的CP存在

桃井：啊啊啊，還有俺赤和僕赤的設定！

青峰：芝娃娃？誰？

桃井：誠凜的降旗君，在最新的OVA裡跟赤司君曬了一大把的糖呢

紫原：哈？

紫原：哪來的第三者？

黑子：紫原君，你太小看赤司君的魅力和粉絲的腦洞了

黑子：至少洛山那邊，實赤和黛赤也是有粉絲的

黑子：啊，忘了，我們前隊長也是，虹赤挺受歡迎的

綠間：…！

黃瀨：嚴格來說小赤司在我們圈子裡的守備範圍真的很廣

桃井：已經沒有人吐糟小綠綠的全程標點符號對話嗎？

青峰：有意義嗎？

赤司：沒有

赤司：不過我不認為你們的話會比點點符號更有建設性

赤司：說回正題

青峰：知道了啦，說罷

黑子：青峰君已經逼不及待地豎起了尾巴仔細聆聽。是的，請說。

桃井：哲君NICE總結！是的，請說！

紫原：赤仔的臉大概已經黑了〜〜說吧，我想聽。

黃瀨：真恨不得自己就在現場呢，好期待，請說！

綠間：…………………

火神：雖然看不懂，但總覺得綠間的臉應該很有趣。還不說嗎？

赤司：……

赤司：我覺得這就是「壓死駱駝的最後一根稻草」的最佳演繹

赤司：既然你們都不把我放在眼裡，那麼我就從攻方位置開始說起吧

黃瀨：咦？但是小赤司你當受方的時候比較多呃$#^%&*((@&%&^*(&)&*_

桃井：怎麼了？

黑子：八成是被詛咒了

赤司：嗯？

黑子：八成是被分手的女友上門討公道了

黑子：話說赤司君的最喜愛攻方CP是什麼呢？

青峰：哲你見風轉舵的本事愈來愈厲害了

火神：什麼叫見風轉舵

桃井：我覺得阿大會知道見風轉舵這個詞比較厲害

赤司：嗯哼！

黑子：我們先不要討論那個好嗎？要不然明天的訓練量可能多得可怕

赤司：黑子你竟然知道我跟日向前輩很熟？

赤司：不過我的確挺喜歡你這一點的

黑子：我很榮幸，只要你下一句話不是「我的攻方CP首選是【赤黑】」就是對我說最幸福的事

黃瀨：為什麼？

黑子：感覺會傷了其他赤X粉絲的心呢

桃井：哲君真是太溫柔了

青峰：下一句話果然就是「我最喜歡了〜」吧？

赤司：我發覺話題不知不覺又被你帶跑了，說了那麼久還沒有進入正題

赤司：可惜的是，我打算由攻方第三位開始說起

黑子：那樣說的話，只要第三位不是我就好

紫原：那是誰？

赤司：唔，【赤降】吧

青峰：那是誰？

赤司：都說了是【赤降】

青峰：所以說，那是誰？

黑子：很令人意外的答案呢

黑子：之前提過的，大概是我們隊伍裡的降旗君

青峰：那是什麼？

黃瀨：已經由「誰」變成「什麼」了……

紫原：能吃的嗎？

黃瀨：小紫原你看比賽的時候是不是都在睡覺啊？那人在WC對海常戰都有上場哦〜〜很勇敢地對上笠松前輩的人呀〜〜

黃瀨：至少前輩有跟我說過「以後在路上遇到的話，絕對要讓他哭！」這種話啦

黑子：嗯，降旗君說過，因為強撐著沒有在笠松前輩面前哭出來，結果被不知哪裡突然跳出來的黃瀨君裝鬼嚇愣了，這才勉強過關

火神：也是，想不到黃瀨你原來對前輩那麼忠心啊？

黑子：不過我跟他說，以後再有這種情況出現的話，我會作為舊友及前指導員好好指導黃瀨君的

黃瀨：小火神你說什麼啦〜尊敬前輩是理所當然的，因為前輩很可愛哇

黃瀨：而且，如果是小黑子的指導的話，我怎麼樣也會聽話的！

火神：狗尾巴露出來了

青峰：你們說半天我還是沒想起那個人

青峰：不要再打啞謎！

桃井：阿大，那是芝娃娃君哦

青峰：喔，是他？

青峰：WC決賽那隻？

赤司：芝娃娃君……很有趣的稱呼呢

赤司：至少存在感比我更強

赤司：嗯？

赤司：你們不要不說話，我沒有生氣

青峰：不是，我是在想你是不是餓昏了才會看上他

青峰：明明一隻是貓科一隻是犬科

黑子：嗯，很有青峰君特色的野性思考

黑子：我認為降旗君有他的個人特色，被赤司君看上也不是一件奇怪的事

桃井：嗚哇，那不就是說在決賽那幾分鐘裡面，赤司君便看上了降旗君？

桃井：難道那個人是會令人一見難忘的類型？

赤司：嚴格來說，是一見便忘的類型哦

黑子：的確，平凡便是降旗君的特色呢

紫原：聽起來跟路邊的便利店店員一樣毫無特色〜〜赤仔你是餓壞了嗎？

黃瀨：從同人本的數據來看，支持降赤的人更多啊？

火神：說起來，降旗比赤司矮一點？

赤司：沒有餓壞也沒有精神失常

赤司：我只是覺得，如果硬要挑一個人出來，我可能會選擇與我的世界截然不同的類型來交往

赤司：在這部作品裡，能找出一點也不顯眼，但有台詞有戲份的角色確實是不容易的

桃井：啊哈，聽起來是「灰姑娘」的藍本故事？

黑子：平凡是福

黃瀨：我倒是寧願當一個顯眼的、閃閃發亮的人，才不要當路人甲呢

火神：你已經夠閃亮了

紫原：基於那種理由被選上，我也是一點高興的感覺也沒有呢

青峰：怎樣聽也像是芝娃娃如何被獅子吃掉的論調…

青峰：趕緊說下一個啦

桃井：總覺得青峰君今天異常地心急呢

黑子：搞不好他其實是非常想看到赤青兩個字…

青峰：才沒有！

赤司：可惜，我接下來要說的是【赤黑】呢，抱歉

黑子：我很榮幸。抱歉了，青峰君。

黑子：果然我是受方呢，但是赤司君的話就算了

青峰：誰要是再跟我道歉就去死

桃井：阿大，停止亂入，哲君他們只是說說而已，沒人想知道你喜歡不喜歡赤青呢，因為我們現在說的是赤黑

青峰：五月你到底是誰是青梅竹馬…

桃井：請原諒我患了看見青梅竹馬就會頭疼的病，現在一點也不想知道跟阿大有關的事，除非你發誓不翹部活…

火神：你們真的不是一對嗎？

青峰：你是白痴啊？

桃井：火火這種話不能開玩笑！我強烈支持你和阿大喔！

火神：那個就免了罷……

赤司：既然我是主角，那就由我先回答吧

紫原：各位重點看前面啦〜〜

赤司：謝謝，紫原

綠間：！

黃瀨：小綠間的畫外音是——這個傢伙又趁著我不在邀寵なのだよ！

赤司：你什麼時候變成他的代言人了？

赤司：除了身高差的問題外，我先前提過，對於黑子明知道會惹我生氣，還是會毫不猶豫地選擇惹我發怒的種種行為，確實是挺喜歡的

紫原：赤仔，我們是在討論最喜歡的攻方CP哦，這話聽起來你是一個有受虐傾向的人呢

黑子：不，我覺得不是這個意思哦

赤司：你們不覺得攻陷這種很愛惹自己生氣的對象，不是很有成就感的一件事嗎？

赤司：或者，更貼切的形容詞是「蹂躪」

綠間：…

青峰：…哲，如果我是你的話，就會看好你自己的屁股

青峰：我可以擔保我這樣說絕對不是因為我的屁股沒有被選上，只是單純指出你的屁股有危險而已

黑子：嘛，我決定收回剛剛那句「是赤司君就算了」的話

黑子：我的屁股只能是屬於我自己的

赤司：唔，你們這麼害怕的話，我可是會受傷的

赤司：我相信你們也不樂見這種事發生吧？

赤司：不淮冷場

桃井：那個、哲君被排在第二名的話沒關係嗎？明明說過不想被赤司君選上的

黑子：不會，第一名人氣太高會被怨恨，第三名人氣太低我心裡不爽，第二名便剛剛好

黑子：而且，桃井同學請留意，我已經收回那句話了

赤司：嗯？

桃井：呃…聽起來赤司君的攻方CP都是選擇世界觀差距較大的配對呢

黃瀨：是嗎？小黑子明明就是我們的同伴

桃井：感覺上，降旗君和赤司君是「王子和灰姑娘」，哲君和赤司君應該算了「靈異人士和社長」的配搭…

黃瀨：然後合力去抓鬼是不是？（笑）因為是影子嘛

火神：！

黑子：黃瀨君要負起把火神君嚇昏的責任哦

紫原：嗚哇，真脆弱

青峰：唉，我又要去扛人回家嗎？

黑子：拜託了

黑子：與此同時，赤司君請盡快公佈攻方第一名吧，其他人都要不耐煩了

赤司：好吧，那就【雙赤】

青峰：什麼？！

青峰：等一下！那個你是受方吧？！

青峰：不要趁機混淆視聽！

紫原：峰仔異常地激動呢

黑子：那是因為自己落選了吧？

桃井：赤青的確是冷CP呢

火神：我以為青峰想做攻方？

黑子：看來是我們誤會了，之前的種種只是吸引赤司君的注意力？

黃瀨：嗚哇，戰況峰迴路轉——！

青峰：吵死了你們！不對的事情就要好好地說不對吧！

赤司：哪裡不對？雙赤的話，有指名誰是攻，誰是受嗎？

赤司：不管哪一個都是我，更別說現在兩個「我」已經變成一個「我」了

青峰：那樣的話，你來告訴我，該怎樣跟自己做XXXXXX愛？

青峰：雖然沒有指名攻受，但是起碼得有兩個人才可以湊CP吧？

黃瀨：兩個人格都是人吧…

黃瀨：架空設定的話…

青峰：先給我考慮現實問題啊喂！

赤司：那有什麼問題？

赤司：這是我的身體，有誰比我自己更有資格插入xxxxx我的身體裡？

綠間：……

紫原：唔……果然是赤仔

黃瀨：霸氣十足的小赤司……呢

火神：我看不懂

桃井：我記下來準備放進本子裡！

青峰：我為什麼會突然覺得，自己的專利xxxxx權好像被盜xxxx用了？

黑子：同樣是以「自己」為中心的一句話，赤司君跟青峰君比較起來，後者感覺上…

桃井：阿大的話聽起來是無藥可救的中二病患者，赤司君卻是霸氣的天帝大人呢

青峰：喂，你們擅自美化了某人是不是？！

火神：等到哪天你有本事把某人的名字說出來再說

黑子：這就是氣勢問題

黑子：同樣的一句話，青峰君說出來只有在作死的感覺

赤司：不，其實我有某些台詞都讓編劇先生收到不少刀片投訴，中二病患者相較起來都是小事

紫原：但是最終赤仔在人氣投票裡得到第一名，不是嗎？

紫原：我們得用實力來說話啊，峰仔

青峰：不不不，重點是，你們就這樣用「氣勢」兩個字便讓赤司過關了啊？明明就是那麼模糊不清的答案，他連【雙赤】的攻受都沒有分清楚耶！

赤司：那又怎樣？我自己的CP我自己知道就行了

赤司：不淮進我房間偷看啊，青峰

青峰：誰要看你啊！？

赤司：以【雙赤】這個答案來滿足最喜愛攻受CP的共同第一位，你還有什麼意見？

青峰：喂！這是很明顯的偷換概念耶！明明之前只是在回答攻方那邊的問題，突然又變成了受方的答案？

赤司：你不能否認相同的答案的確能滿足兩邊的要求

黑子：青峰君今天是和赤司君扛上了

青峰：才沒有！

黃瀨：聽起來就是這樣哦。話說回來，如果說小赤司最愛的人就是他自己，那麼粉絲應該不會有什麼意見吧

黃瀨：只要小赤司好好地回答剩下來的兩個位置是什麼就好

黃瀨：好好回答啊，小赤司，這是足以做成世界大戰的答案呢

赤司：那麼，第二名是【綠赤】吧

綠間：！！！？

紫原：為什麼？！

桃井：嗚哇！出乎意料的答案，我還以為是小紫呢！

桃井：召喚當事人！

黑子：當事人回應了喔，雖然只有點點點

青峰：喂，綠間你今天是當啞巴了嗎？

赤司：事已至此，我解除禁令好了，綠間你有什麼話都可以說

火神：什麼意思？

赤司：意思是，因為下棋輸給我的關係，我禁止他在LINE裡說話了，只能使用標點符號回應

黃瀨：原來這就是點點的出處…

黑子：下棋？

青峰：難道綠間一直跟你在一起？

綠間：那又如何なのだよ？

黑子：嚴格來說，那是偷跑啊…

綠間：才沒有偷跑なのだよ

赤司：頂多就是下了一整晚的棋而已，至今為止第10081次勝利達標

綠間：廢話少說，下次我一定會贏的！

赤司：我很欣賞你這種沒來由的信心喔

紫原：就是因為這種理由？！赤仔太偏心了！明明只有綠仔會跟你下棋！

青峰：不死心的對手，不只有綠間一個吧？

黑子：我和火神君也可以算兩個？

黃瀨：就是嘛！

火神：聽起來你們都是在嫉妒綠間？

桃井：火火，你可以把最後問號收起來了

黑子：畢竟是赤司君認可、能被插xxxx入的第二名的位置，競爭激烈也在所難免

黑子：更別說綠間君原來一直都和赤司君待在一起……

綠間：我本人還什麼都沒有說なのだよ

綠間：赤司你別亂說話

紫原：綠仔的意見有什麼好聽的？難道胡蘿蔔被吃之前還會有人去問胡蘿蔔的意見嗎？

火神：現在不是在說受方嗎……

黑子：赤司君就算當受方，也是吃人的那一邊呢

火神：我的話，舒服就好，當攻當受還不都是喜歡男人，沒差別

火神：長得漂亮的比較容易吃下去而已

黃瀨：嗚哇，海歸子女好開放！

桃井：哲君阿大你們聽到了嗎？

黑子：桃井同學，現在還在說赤司君的事呢

青峰：你還真是喜歡光影組啊——

赤司：為什麼這麼快就轉移話題了？

赤司：既然你們沒興趣我就不說了

黃瀨：不不不，小赤司你不說完的話我會掉粉的！

黑子：那些不都是赤司君的粉絲嗎？

赤司：唔，首先謝謝誇獎

赤司：不過得出那個答案的理由，大概只是因為我對於綠間在我面前有話說不出口，只能一邊狠狠用眼睛瞪我，一邊努力研究顏文字該怎樣用，最後卻因為太過費神而導致眼睛疼痛，只能默默放棄的倔強勁很有興趣

赤司：還有就是，明明隨時可以用武力制服我，但是會強自忍耐不出手的模樣看起來很可愛而已

綠間：雖然由我來說有點那個，不過聽起來我會獲勝也是天時地利人和的影響，只能怪你們平日不盡人事なのだよ

黑子：綠間君，這個時候說這種話會被揍的，別說我沒有提醒你

黃瀨：小綠間確實有點得意忘形呢

紫原：如果只是坐在赤仔面前忍著不出手就可以的話，我早就達成目標了

桃井：不，小紫你是做不到的吧……

桃井：赤司君說到底也是抖S類型，跟【赤黑】那個選擇的理由有點像

赤司：我不否認

赤司：綠間這種禁慾型的確實是相當合我口味

赤司：重點在於如何控制對手按自己心意去做而已

赤司：這一點來說，大家都是一樣的

綠間：少把人當玩具了！

桃井：算了，小綠綠看起來明明很高興呢

紫原：都怪綠仔偷跑了！

青峰：所以重點在於綠間人就在你面前吧？

青峰：我在去綠間家的路上，待會記得來開門啊

火神：什麼？那你幹嘛把我也拖來？！

青峰：誰叫你昏倒的？

黑子：青峰君……果然是行動派

紫原：可惡！我馬上去訂票！

黃瀨：我預計兩小時後到達(ゝ∀･)b

黑子：手腳太快了吧……綠間君，這就是偷跑的代價，請準備好符合人數的茶點

綠間：來別人家以前至少要提前知會なのだよ！你們在搞什麼鬼？

桃井：冷靜點，赤司君還沒有說最後一名是誰呢？

青峰：誰管他說不說，反正因為這種原因就被綠間那傢伙壓一頭令我很不爽

桃井：阿大你只是在生氣赤司君沒有優先選擇你吧…

青峰：廢話！今天可是我的生日！

綠間：你就算來了我也不會跟你說生日快樂的なのだよ

青峰：誰稀罕？！

紫原：什麼嘛，峰仔都只是想著自己的事，誰說生日就會被選中的？沒有這種規矩吧

紫原：如果是真的話，那麼到了10月9日我就會成為赤仔的第一名嗎？

黑子：拿生日來當藉口，青峰君真差勁

青峰：喂，為什麼會向我開火啊？明明都是綠間那傢伙偷跑的錯

黃瀨：因為小青峰現在是除了小綠間以外最接近小赤司的人啊

青峰：這種事當然要先到先得

火神：你別忘了我跟你在一起，誰是第一名還不知道呢

綠間：第一名是赤司自己，第二名是我，第三名隨你們去了

綠間：還有，當事人已經在打瞌睡了，不要吵醒他

青峰：他睡哪兒？

綠間：我房間只有一張床，少問這種蠢問題なのだよ

青峰：好吧，我決定把這個語氣太跩的人當成我的生日禮物拖出去，你們怎樣想？

黑子：索性把你和火神君也拖出去好了

紫原：+1

黃瀨：+1000

黃瀨：別小看沒有近水樓台也沒有生日優勢的人啊，小青峰

桃井：哎呀，演變成世界大戰了怎麼辦？

黑子：沒有怎麼辦，桃井同學，CP這種東西本來就是爭得你死我活的

黑子：赤司君說到底只有一個人，要是每個人都能分到一整個赤司君的話，那就會世界和平了

桃井：這種想法只能存在於幻想裡面嗎？（笑）

黑子：有心有力的話，幻想成真又有何不可？（笑）

FIN.


End file.
